


Небезопасный секс

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Anatomy, Demon Sex, Demons, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Sex, fem!Vergil - Freeform, then gentle sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Секс с демоницей в триггере может быть опасен.





	Небезопасный секс

Данте коснулся ее изнутри. Вергилия была очень горячей, а пальцы как будто прошлись по ребристой наждачке. Она громко вздохнула. Ее когти царапнули по его рукам. Данте дрогнул, рыкнув, толкнулся в нее глубже и надавил. Ребристая поверхность сразу же сжалась вокруг пальцев сильнее, а чешуя у входа опасно надавила, так, что стало больно.

— Не откуси.

— Будешь болтать, откушу, — пообещала она шепотом, убийственно серьезно, но глаза горели. Данте усмехнулся.

Синяя чешуя уже покрывала ее бедра, внутреннюю сторону — тоже, ровно как и между ног, делая прикосновения человеческих пальцев к ее вульве опасными. Бритвенно-острые чешуйки покрывали половые губы, смыкаясь у входа во влагалище до того плотно, что Данте опасался остаться без пальцев.

Человеческим членом он туда точно не полезет.

Сказать по правде, демоническим Данте побаивался лезть тоже. Если бы он не знал, что орган способен отрасти благодаря регенерации (плавали — знаем), то точно бы не стал приставать.

Но отступать уже поздновато, потому что у Вергилии в глазах отчетливо читается требовательное возбуждение, и мокро между ног.

Двадцать лет назад было не так. Он был куда быстрее и куда несдержаннее. Он был зол и как будто пытался наказать ее за собственную злобу, да только за свою несдержанность и грубость он получил… вернее, лишился.

Появиться Неро, однако, это не помешало.

Вергилия наклонила голову вбок, негромко рокоча. Чешуя заползла на грудь и шею.

Это было горячо. Данте обжигало пальцы.

Он не мог больше сдерживать собственное возбуждение: оно захватывало быстро и жгуче, прокатываясь по коже волной чешуи, и Вергилия громко рыкнула, дернувшись назад, как только и на его пальцах появились длинные когти. Она оскалила огромные клыки, и даже сквозь плотную демоническую шкуру и чешую Данте ощутил давление чешуи на пальцы. Внутри их сжало печью, тисками, мелкой живой теркой, и Данте был уверен, что его уже стерло до крови: он чувствовал тупую боль.

Когда триггер полностью захватил тело, демон просто потребовал: взять, сделать своей, подчинить. Укусить и разодрать горло, чтобы оставить на теле метки.

Данте оскалился и подчинился этому инстинкту, торопливым движением убирая руку.

Большой член — жесткий, бугристый, куда надежнее, чем человеческий — сочился горячей смазкой. Данте не терпелось почувствовать ее, он все еще помнил, насколько это хорошо.

Пусть и опасно.

Данте навалился сверху, дыша жаром, протолкнулся внутрь. Вергилия под ним громко зарычала, принимая, но она сразу же обхватила так туго, что стало больно — и сладко. Чешуя, окаймлявшая вход в тело, оцарапала. Жесткая ребристая внутренняя поверхность сжимала так, что это кружило голову, массируя, и Данте не нужно было даже двигаться, чтобы чувствовать, но она была очень требовательна. Данте послушно шевельнулся, качнув бедрами, попытавшись удержать осторожный темп, но ей это не понравилось. Вергилия зарычала громко и предупреждающе, ее когти вонзились в плечи, поддевая пластины чешуи, и Данте в ответ глухо зарокотал. Он не хотел торопиться, но навязать собственные условия не получилось.

Вергилия рванулась, отпихнула его от себя и уронила на землю. Данте забил крыльями, пытаясь вывернуться из-под нее, но не смог. Она успела сесть сверху быстрее, раскрывая крылья. Верхняя пара крыльев надавила на крылья Данте, вторая вжала в землю его руки, обездвиживая. Данте громко недовольно зарычал-застонал. Ему хотелось двигаться самому, но демон, до того требовавший взять и подчинить, теперь не против был подчиняться сам. Чешуя на бедрах Вергилии была до того жесткой, что ранила его грубую демоническую шкуру, а внутри она терзала его член, и ощущения были на грани болезненных, совершенно диких. Ее длинный язык скользнул между его зубов, толкнулся в рот в мокром поцелуе, вынуждая его задрать голову.

Данте скулил и задыхался. Ее хвост, маячивший где-то позади, отвлекал его внимание, он громко бился по земле, оставляя выбоины и поднимая клубы пыли. Когти царапали грудь Данте, задевая пылающие борозды, заставляя его вздрагивать всякий раз.

Вергилия отстранилась от поцелуя и прижалась к горлу Данте, оставляя зияющие отметины и жадно глотая кровь.

Она замерла скоро, сжимая его невозможно сильно, и в череде громкого животного рычания Данте послышался человеческий стон. Это отрезвило его. Он выждал еще несколько секунд, пока Вергилия не обмякнет на нем и сразу же воспользовался ее растерянностью и замешательством, рванулся и перевернулся, теперь сам оказываясь сверху. Вергилия шикнула, но не воспротивилась. Она теперь расслабилась, и Данте двигался так, как ему хотелось — медленно, тягуче, чувствуя рельеф ее тела под собой и на себе. Она была расслаблена, только дышала глубоко и тяжело, и Данте почти не чувствовал того, что она сейчас в триггере. Он ощущал лишь пьянящий жар и мягкость, и ощущения теперь перестали быть такими дикими. Данте провел языком по ее горлу, дразняще царапнул клыками.

Данте дрогнул и вжался в нее, сразу же чувствуя, как предупреждающе она сжалась, вновь оцарапывая член. Он шикнул, вздрагивая опять. Намек был понят, и Данте отстранился, выскользнул из нее и кончил.

Удерживать триггер после оргазма было сложно. Чешуя постепенно сходила с тел, оставляя разгоряченную влажную кожу. На место твердой пасти, полной острых зубов, вернулись губы, и Данте смог поцеловать Вергилию, и теперь ее ногти просто оставляли красные полосы на его спине, а не раздирали кожу в клочья.

Данте сел. Вергилия свела ноги, потом встала и подняла с земли плащ, на котором лежала.

— Нам пора идти, — сказала она таким тоном, будто они не трахались только что в траве посреди еще не восстановленных городских руин. — У Неро будут вопросы, почему мы так долго.

Данте вздохнул, кивнул и поднял пакет из продуктового магазина с земли.


End file.
